


DNF the dream

by warriorarts123



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorarts123/pseuds/warriorarts123
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

(chapter 1 the big prep)

Clay bent over on his chair stiffly, he had just been talking about fan art with George and it seemed he hadn’t payed any attention. _Why should I care if he was listening?_ Clay thought. His memories pushed back to when he had that awkward conversation. _Whatever it’s over now anyways, I confirmed the whole George and I was a joke so.. i meant it right?_

Clay woke in a misty field, the night sky was a bright indigo with barely a moon to be seen. He suddenly saw a figure in the shadows, Clay recognized their brown hair immediately. “George?” He called out confused. _Why am I here?_ Clay thought suddenly. Clay frowned when George’s figure started to silently mock him as he feared would happen. Clay started to call out but he couldn’t manage to make a noise. Mist swirled in Clays lungs before he woke up in his bed sweating.

“Damnit” Clay cursed as he realized his bed was sticky. He picked up his phone and looked at his text messages from George. _Why do I want George to text me right now? It’s midnight!_ Clay rolled over clumsily for another restless sleep.

(time skip)

Clay woke up from his phone alarm buzzing. He knew he had to stream with Sapnap and George later, so he slowly got himself coffee to start the morning.

As he sat there it felt as heat was radiating off him into the cool morning air. Coffee scented the house but all Clay could think about was George. _Why am I so exited to see George again it’s only been a night!_ He thought scratching his head. _I’m sure he’s different off stream.. right?_ Clays mind drifted off thinking about George’s cute face. **Buzz** Clay jumped as he heard the ring tone of his phone his thoughts suddenly vanishing. He checked his phone and it was George. “Hey we are canceling the stream Dream! Though sapnap and I want to discuss something on FaceTime!” Clay giggled slightly at the pun before reading the rest. _George’s humor is kind of cute.._ Clay stopped himself. “I must stop this if I’m going be calling them.” He decided.

(time skip)

He joined the call with Sapnap and George making sure not to show his face, hesitation and regret filling his chest. _Even my best friends don’t know what I look like.._ He thought. Sapnap sounded exited the second he joined the call, “hey dream! Guess what?” He started. Clay smiled, “what Sapnap?” Sapnap paused briefly. “George and I have tickets to your place, we are moving in!” Clay was startled. “What?... But I only have two rooms! We didn’t even plan are you insane?” Clay instantly thought about the rooms waiting for a response. George interrupted the thought. “ we will figure it out I’m sure, aren’t you happy Dream?” George started to look crestfallen. “Oh no I’m happy I-I just-“ Clay started to turn red as Sapnap interrupted. “ I’m sure he’s **real** happy about it George don’t worry” Sapnap shot the camera a teasing glance. Clay started to panick, his heart was fluttering. _What now?_

(End of chapter)


	2. Sweet talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and the team get ready for the meetup that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just got motivation at three am.. if I read this in the morning and it’s bad I will def update it haha.

_sweet talk_ (chapter two)

_  
Clays hearts was fluttering ‘what now?’_

_(time skip)_

Clay calmed himself and slowly wiped the sweat from his forehead not knowing what to think.

“So when are the plane tickets scheduled?” Clay asked slightly dazed by the thick air in the kitchen.

”next week!” Sapnap said excitedly. Clay could feel the exited energy buzz around him as if they were in person.

”that’s not a lot of time Sapnap..” Clay started slightly exasperated. “ but we will make it work.”

George stifled a smile that dream could notice. Clay looked around his room self conscious and forgetting to mute his mic.

”dream what are you looking at?? Is your house as messy as you are?” Sapnap teased. Clay scoffed taken aback.

”yea yea Sapnap .. and who’s over here booking a ticket for a weeks prep!” Clays sarcasm shone bitter in his tone overlaying a smiling voice that only a true friend could hear.

”mmhm and I can’t _wait_ to see you getting all sappy over George when we meet in person”

both Clay and George let out embarrassed and alarmed yells at Sapnap.

”goodLORD Sapnap!” George yelled in distinctively.

”what the _fuck_ Sapnap!” Clay retorted as he felt his face heating up. He remembered he should start cleaning before they arrived as he looked at the dust pilling up around his shelves. “Byee” Clay waved his hand in the camera. “Byeee dream!” both Sapnap and George ended the call. Clay looked around his room wondering what he should start first. His palms were clammy as he spread them out on the table in front of him in and effort to get up. _I wonder if George is as cute in real life as he is on camera.. or-_ the seat cut off his train of thought as it tore his skin from the sweat it had gathered up. _Shit-_ Clay winced at the sticky feeling. Better get cleaning then..

Time skip))

Clay had been cleaning all week and now it was Friday just as they planned. _I need to stop thinking about George like this it’s gross.. he’s my best friend._ Though Clay still caught himself with the same thoughts over and over again. It’s like a never ending thirst that can never be quenched with pure thought.

”so what will you be wearing?” George texted in the group chat. “Blue! It’s your favorite color. I will be wearing it so bright that you will never miss me.” Clay responded eagerly.

”aww sweet” Sapnap teased. 

“Yes, dream trying to suck up to me?” George kept the tease going.

”ofc, I must suck up to my sweet gorgy!” Clay replied half jokingly, half blushed.

”Dream stop.. haha” George replied.

(end of chapter)


End file.
